<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Snape-Thorne Saga by Hfflanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071892">The Snape-Thorne Saga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hfflanders/pseuds/Hfflanders'>Hfflanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hfflanders/pseuds/Hfflanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story focused on Severus and Leticia's life after the war. Severus and Leticia go into hiding in a small town in the Swiss Alps with their growing family. Eventually, their son requests to go to Hogwarts School because of his quidditch talent. Severus and Leticia have to make the decision: keep their lives hidden and perfect or face the world for their eldest son's future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up Severus" Leticia whispered in his ear, kissing his neck gently around the still healing wounds </p><p>He smiled, shifting towards her half asleep. Last night had been good, few nightmares and no potions. One month had passed since the Battle and the world had begun to rebuild. But them, they stayed hidden. Her parent's home had become a refuge, with no one home from Italy yet to intrude on them. </p><p>"Why should I wake up?" he teased, pressing his foot into her calf, kissing her forehead </p><p>"Because the morning is beautiful" she kissed his lips, relaxing as his hands found her hips and moved her body on top of him, rock hard already </p><p>"You're beautiful, better than any sunshine" he murmured as she moved her hips into his pelvis, buzzing in pleasure as he sucked her sensitive nipples </p><p>Gods, he felt incredible. Knowing how to hit every spot, their contented breathing and moans elevating the experience to a nearly cataclysmic orgasm. She collapsed on top of him, tongue tracing the stubble on his jawline. </p><p>"You're going to spoil me" he teased again, slipping a finger into her folds </p><p>Her entire lower half vibrated as he brought her to a quick and powerful orgasm, face hidden in the pillow. </p><p>"You deserve it" she told him a few minutes later, sticky and satisfied. </p><p>"I love you Lettie...I wish we could stay this way forever" he told her softly, kissing her temple </p><p>"I love you too. And we can. My family doesn't have to know you've escaped if you don't want to tell them. Whatever you want to do, I'll follow" she assured him, sitting up to look in his deep espresso brown eyes </p><p>He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose </p><p>"I know what it's like to live in secret. Can your family keep my life a secret? It is an awful burden to carry" </p><p>Her family had skeletons aplenty, this one they would have no trouble keeping. Samuel met Severus before, albeit not under the best circumstances. Her mother met him by accident and passed along her blessings before they were even officially a couple. Her father kept his nose clean and pretended not to know anything, it was his best trait.</p><p>"They will do what is best for me. And what is best for me, is you" she explained, kissing his knuckles </p><p>"This is so much for you..." he muttered, guiltily biting his lip </p><p>"More than risking my life for you for the last seven years?" she deadpanned, sitting up in bed, quick cleansing charm, tying her long black waves into a top knot </p><p>He sighed, sinking into the pillows. He had given in, but wasn't happy about it. She knew he felt as if he were a burden but they were bonded, forever, and that meant she would wreck the world to make him safe and happy. </p><p>He would do the same for her, even if he felt he needed to go about it differently. </p><p>"I'm going to get us breakfast. Don't run away" she smirked, tying a knot on the hand stitched sapphire blue silk robe that Severus bought her for the overnight when they got married.</p><p>She wore it everyday as a reminder that one day, she and Severus would be able to be together. As if he were physically present. </p><p>"No promises" he joked back, making his way into the bathroom, lithe frame beginning to fill out without the constant stress of war </p><p>The hallway from her wing of the house lay silent, the gothic architecture bold and classic. The white and grey marble floor cooled her feet even though the weather outside blazed hot; it was her favorite aspect of her parents home. </p><p>"Leticia! Good morning darling!" her mother's expressive voice greeted her cheerily, sweeping over to give her a hug </p><p>"When did you guys get here?" she asked curiously, squeezing her mother tightly </p><p>She hadn't expected to ever see her parents again. She thought she would die in the battle or saving Severus. Then, she thought they would have to hide forever. But, life had a strange way of working itself out; even if not in the most traditional of ways. </p><p>"A few minutes ago, how are you my darling girl? I was terrified, not knowing if you made it through that godforsaken battle. Oh I was so overjoyed, when I got the owl after...I'm so sorry about your friend..." Victoria Thorne consoled her, cupping her cheek, long silver plait laying on her shoulder  </p><p>"Mum, you're going to make her hyperventilate, it's only eight am" Samuel cut in, his wife Rose waving from the corner in her yellow sundress where she nursed a cup of coffee</p><p>"Ti-ti! Hi!" shouted her niece Reverie from the center of the kitchen in a pile of toys, her baby fat gone and two year old muscles emerging </p><p>Leticia breathed in deeply, her father Simon walking into the chaotic scene, calming the room instantly with his demure presence</p><p>"Good morning dear. Glad to see you're alive" he quipped in his signature understated wit </p><p>"Hi Daddy. Hi Revie. Sam, Rose, Mum" she glanced around at all of them, immense gratitude surging that they were all safe and sound</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear about your friend, I really thought he loved you" her mother continued on, undeterred in her need for gossip </p><p>"Mum..." Leticia started to say, before Sam cut her off, sipping his steaming mug of tea </p><p>"Oh she definitely loved him. I was there when she defended him in front of a whole group of Death Eaters"</p><p>"You did what?!" Victoria gasped, more intrigued than angry </p><p>"You two are a mess. Someone died!" Rose, forever the voice of reason called from across the room </p><p>"He's not dead!" Leticia nearly shouted, exasperated already </p><p>"Are you in denial? All the papers reported on it dear. The Potter boy told everyone the truth" her father asked concernedly, walking over to her side, checking her forehead </p><p>"No. I'm not in denial. That's something I wanted to talk to you about. Not really first thing in the morning but here we are..." she shrugged, holding up her ring finger </p><p>"So, he's not dead?" Victoria raised her eyebrow, checking out the ring in approval </p><p>"A little worse for the wear. But yes, definitely alive" Severus spoke up from behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist</p><p>"Bloody hell" Sam stared, not even bothering to hide his disbelief </p><p>"Well now. This is a surprise. Welcome to our home. What shall we call you?" asked Victoria, never one to outwardly show her surprise </p><p>"Severus Snape, Governess Thorne. I'm sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances" he reached out his hand, shaking her mother's hand, then her father, then Sam. </p><p>"You should explain yourself Leticia. I was under the impression that you were a grieving woman, taking a break of bereavement. But that doesn't appear to be the case" Victoria stated, confusion heavier than the annoyance that Leticia feared she would have </p><p>"Severus almost died. The dark lord tried to murder him. But...I was there to fix it. And rather than fight in the battle, we left. He served his duty. And then some" she told them, making deliberate eye contact with everyone, daring them to speak ill of the situation </p><p>Her family had no ties to either side but entertained both. If they chose not to go along with the plan she and Severus had devised, she had a fiery speech ready about hypocrisy. </p><p>"How long can you keep up this charade?" Simon asked, taking a bite of toast, trained neutrality coming into practice </p><p>"As long as we need to. Severus deserves to have as private of a life as he wants" she defended him, trying to keep the anger out of her voice </p><p>"What kind of life would that be Leticia? Never able to display your marriage? Lying about who you are?" Sam asked, trying to process the situation </p><p>"It would be my life. We can go anywhere and be whoever we want. The world thinks that Severus is dead. Three eye witnesses confirmed it. Our marriage is bonded. It's forever. Nothing is a lie" she informed them, holding Severus' hand </p><p>"I understand that it seems like a grievous injustice for Leticia to have to spend her life hidden away. Trust me, I have tried to talk that sense into her. But, I promise that I love her down into the marrow of my bones. I will do anything to make her life whatever she wants; she has saved me from death and destruction. She is my best friend; the one who has always been there for me. And I will always be there for her, no matter what my name is" Severus told them passionately, emotion breaking through as he composed himself, arm tight around her waist </p><p>"What happens when you have children? They must know who their father is" Victoria pointed out gently, handing over a stack of Daily Prophets to her, all of them announcing different aspects of Severus' journey as a spy...including the Penseive memories </p><p>Leticia gasped, attempting to shield Severus from seeing the headlines, but he was much too quick and summoned them from her hand. </p><p>"They will know that their father loves them and would do anything to protect them; just like he had done for other children. We haven't even discussed the aspect of children yet but thank you for that" Leticia rolled her eyes, watching as Severus read the papers with horror </p><p>"Those memories were private. Of course Potter showed them. And now...everybody knows" he seethed, face flushing in embarrassment, her family looking on in empathy. </p><p>In that moment, it clicked. The value of privacy. A life able to be hidden. It was what kept them safe during the war. How they were able to run and live. They would do the same for her. </p><p>"No one is all good or bad. It's a dichotomy that does none of us any promise. The stuff of fairytales and low intelligence. We are all grey beings, acting in the interest of whatever suits us in the moment. You may have set something in motion, from what I've read. But you certainly put a stop to it. We'll keep your secret. Of course we will. We are loyal to our family. And you are a part of it now. Let's all sit down and have breakfast, shall we? We can discuss this further later" Simon spoke eloquently</p><p>He so often sat silent, allowing his family to take the lead that when he made sweeping statements, no one thought anything but to listen. That was quiet power and trust. </p><p>"Thank you Dad" Leticia said, hugging him before she sat down to the table </p><p>"We'll keep you safe but you can't run forever my dear girl. Someday, you'll have to come clean" he kissed her cheek, pinching it the way he did when she was a child </p><p>Someday. But not now. Now, they would rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up covered in sweat, both on fire and freezing at the same time. Hands flew to his throat, the bandages still there, but no blood. Fighting the wound from poison venom, it would take a while. Once he had a potion room again, he could experiment with brews to heal from the inside. </p><p>Beside him, Lettie reached out in her sleep to grab his hand, squeezing until she fell into another cycle of depth. Her long black waves covered her bare chest, one calf peeking out from under the covers. He didn't deserve all the love she gave him. He didn't deserve the loyalty. The care. The absolute devotion after two decades of ignoring her fidelity. But here she lay; ready to hide away because he wanted it. She gave him nothing but grace. He needed to find a way to give that back to her as well. </p><p>He stood, summoning his robe, tying it around him as he walked down the long hallway to the outside patio that gazed into the Irish hillside and sea. What he didn't expect to find was Simon, lounging in a chair with a glass of scotch and a cigar. </p><p>Simon held the family steady, not offering excessive words or emotions. Severus understood that. Head held high and feet dug deep. He weathered storms in order to protect his family. Dignified and dangerous. Thorne's truly held no loyalty to anyone but themselves and those they chose to bring into their fold. </p><p>Severus didn't know if he was yet to be brought in. </p><p>"Hello Severus. Take a seat, do you smoke?" the elder gentleman pointed beside him at the high backed wicker chair, pouring another glass of scotch into a transfigured rock. </p><p>"No, thank you" Severus sat, forming ice cubes into his drink, the late night darkness comforting while the stars shone bright against the tepid sea </p><p>"I have doubts about whether I should trust you" Simon stated, looking out to the sea </p><p>As he should. Severus shuddered to think how he would react should his hypothetical daughter bring home a known murderer, spy, and traitor. The fact that Simon didn't curse him out of his home was a display of his courtesy. </p><p>"I would think less of you if you didn't" Severus replied back, deep ache forming in his chest </p><p>"You tell me, why did you stay? All those years? You could have ran. Hidden away. You're a smart man it would seem" Simon asked curiously, the end of his cigar glowing red as he inhaled </p><p>Why did he stay? Loyalty. Manipulation. Learning right from wrong. Respect from abuse of power. Love? </p><p>"I won't lie and say I didn't think about it. I made a promise. I made awful choices when I was hurting and unaware of my impact. I hurt people because of that. I was manipulated into staying but...along the way I found that I began to believe what I was fighting for" he answered carefully, desperately wanting to prove that he loved Leticia, and would never hurt her </p><p>"Yes. So I've heard. You know I taught James Potter when he was a child?" Simon asked, not waiting for an answer he continued with a bit of a chuckle </p><p>"He was a foul child. Just intelligent enough to act smart. Cunning. Manipulative. Leticia loathed him. Even before they set foot on that Hogwarts train. His family pampered him. Spoiled. He and Leticia battled almost daily when he took classes with us...I had to take her wand away because I was worried she may actually kill him. When did you meet Leticia?" </p><p>Severus smiled, remembering their first encounter on the train. Lettie easily performing magic. Warning Lily about James. </p><p>"I met her on the train. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and I, in Slytherin. We had classes together, including potions. We became friends as much as I would allow. I, honestly, only had eyes for Lily Potter. I thought she was my only friend. But, Lettie was always there for me. I was a wretched teen, forever taking advantage of her" </p><p>Simon sat back, soaking in the information before telling him a story</p><p>"You know, Leticia never told us anything about school. Seven years of near silence except for the perfunctory how are you. Samuel, wrote us letters twice a week. Open book. We never knew if she had friends. Or boyfriends. But when she graduated, she came home to us. Stayed in her room for almost a month. Hexed the door shut actually. The only one allowed in was our house elf Julius. What happened?" </p><p>Severus groaned. He didn't want to explain to the father of his wife that he had asked for sex and then fled. Knowing she would do it. But, he had to come clean. Simon would know if he was lying. </p><p>"I had joined the death eaters. I had to "initiated" into their ranks. I hadn't spoken to Leticia in almost a year because I had fallen in so deeply to the dark arts. I craved respect at any cost. And she rightly didn't indulge me. But, it was the last night of school. I didn't want to be sexually initiated by someone I didn't know. I invited Leticia to the party and asked if she would be my initiator. She agreed. Afterwards, she told me she was going far away. She probably wouldn't see me again. She was giving me a choice. And I didn't take it. I left her alone in that room. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it" he explained, shame and humiliation burning his cheeks and chest, mentally preparing to have a spell thrown at him </p><p>"The last is gone. Regret is useless. How have you changed? Are you still that same worthless man, using a woman and discarding her?" Simon asked shrewd and tempered, refilling their glasses </p><p>He felt worthless. Asking Lettie to hide away to save him shame. But he declared vehemently </p><p>"I feel worthless. A shell of a man. But I am dedicated to rebuilding. I do not deserve the grace and trust that Lettie has placed in me. She sees a speck of goodness and my only desire is that I grow that speck into a garden. For her. For us. For our future family. I won't go down in history as a traitor. A coward. I can't" </p><p>Simon nodded, silent for a few minutes before softly demanding </p><p>"How will you do that? When you are determined to hide away? When you can't face the repercussions of what you've done? And you ask Leticia to join in on this ruse? Forever? Giving up her freedom, for you, again?" </p><p>It seemed like a raw deal. That she got the short end of the stick. That she deserved more. But he would see she got everything she ever wanted. A family. A home. Money. Stability. A massive library overlooking a garden. </p><p>"I need a place to become. Lettie and I. We have spent our whole lives unable to be together because of my choices. Now, I will spend my life making that up to her. Whatever she wants. Children. A home. Anything. I need a place that is safe for us. I will be a good husband. I will be a good father. I will learn how. I love Lettie. To the very core of my soul. She is the reason I fought to stay alive. I want to rebuild a better world for her. I want to be an honorable man. But. I need a place to do that away from prying eyes. From derision. She deserves peace. I want to do that more than I've ever wanted anything in my life" he spilled out to Simon, unable to contain himself. </p><p>Simon smiled, staring at the swollen sea </p><p>"Leticia loves you. I've never seen her take up for anyone the way she has with you. You are wand bonded, a very old magic that can't take place unless the souls are in complete agreement. Your magic has become one. Your souls literally entwining together. I can not fault that. I see the good in you. A broken man indeed. But. I can help you. I trust my daughter. Have you heard of the town Bon-Vie" </p><p>Relief washed over Severus' shoulders and into the pit of his stomach. He shook his head no and awaited the explanation </p><p>"I would be surprised if you had. It is a small town on the Swiss Italian border. It is hidden away from most magical knowledge. Only those who seek it can find it. It's mostly filled with recluses; the ones needing a space to rebuild. We were offered a home there to ride out the war but chose not to go. You sign a contract to keep the whereabouts a secret. Stay as long as you need. Would you and Leticia like to see it tomorrow? You can speak with her about it?" Simon turned to look at him, dark brown eyes staring intently from underneath his salt and pepper side parted hair. </p><p>"I'll speak with her. Thank you for not hexing me into oblivion" Severus told him, attempting vulnerable levity </p><p>"Everyone needs a second chance. I would be a fool to lose my daughter over the only man she has ever loved. You are welcome" Simon offered him a handshake, the sound of the waves soothing as they sat in silence watching the stars shift positions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bob-Vie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She leaned into her elbows onto the mattress, knees resting on the edge of their bed, savoring the rhythm of Severus from behind her, strong left hand holding her hip steady while the right pressed the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing out her orgasm to its biggest potential and release. He groaned, pressure increasing until he spilled himself inside her. </p><p>She smiled happily as she felt his lips kiss up her spine, pressing her down into the bed, swiping her hair over to the side and tenderly kissing her neck. </p><p>Maybe they were overdoing it, spending most of their waking moments wrapped up in each other's arms, making love like lust driven hedonists, bodies aching with soreness but not wanting to stop because the chances before to be together were so rare. But she couldn't say no to the need based in her gut, the burning she had to ignore for over twenty years...She wouldn't do anything to let that fire die, especially now. </p><p>"I love you more than anything in this world...You know that, right?" he murmured nervously in her ear, his weight pleasant on her back </p><p>"I've always known Severus. I love you too. I don't care about anything else. Just us, finally. Together" she smiled, chest warm and full with contentment </p><p>"I think I may have found us a place to stay..." he told her slowly, sliding beside her, pulling her body into him, newly muscled arms holding her tightly</p><p>She paused, knowing that he hadn't left the house in the months that they had lived in her childhood home. </p><p>"How did you do that?" she asked genially, brushing his hair back from his face </p><p>"Your dad and I had a discussion a few weeks ago. He told me about a town that had offered your family reprieve during the war. The offer is still open and I've been in contact with the town councilor. If you want to go and visit, we could see if that's where we belong" he answered cautiously, brown eyes tentative at her response </p><p>She smiled at the thought of Severus chatting with her taciturn father about the delicacies of murder and the future that they would have living in secrecy. That showed he wanted to love her, however she needed. Whatever he needed to do. Explain his life to a man he barely knew to prove his intentions? Of course. Find a town they could live in peace?   </p><p>Definitely. </p><p>"Let's go see it. It'll be nice to get out of the house for a while" she assured him, kissing his cheek. </p><p>She swore to herself that she would never tire of the small gestures. Holding hands and kisses. Hugs and cuddles. Relaxed conversations about minute details. The calm routine of life away from war and deceit. The way his chest fell up and down at night and how he curled up into a ball while he slept; and how he held his fists to his chin in the deepest cycle of sleep. When they woke, how he would pull her into him, easily sliding himself into her accepting body, half asleep and unbothered by convention. </p><p>"We don't have to stay there. But I want us to have a home where we can be safe to become us" he stroked her cheek, a deep sadness etching itself across his face </p><p>Anywhere with him. </p><p>———————</p><p>The entrance to the town appeared in front of them, the gate locked and sealed with magic. Surrounding them were the Alps, towering and majestic, snow covered and glimmering. The weighted silence of snow and forest comforted her ears, the clarity of energy a welcome reprieve from the muddled mess that had been Hogwarts. </p><p>From her parents home, they apparated to the nearest town, a small Muggle village in Switzerland. The town councilor Franz Bergen sent them a portkey to make the rest of the trip, but not before they signed an agreement that they wouldn't disclose the location or purpose of their visit to anyone. </p><p>A tall man in his late forties with blonde hair and a trendy pea coat unlocked the gate from within, ushering them inside. He grinned, reaching out a hand to each of them </p><p>"Mr. Snape, Mrs. Snape, welcome to Bon-Vie! I  am Franz, town councilor. You had a good trip? Follow me, we will have a meal and discuss your plans" </p><p>She fought back a grin. It was the first time that anyone had referred to her as Mrs. Snape. She hadn't planned to change her name, it would have blown their cover but hearing it affirmed made her proud. </p><p>The streets were paved in grey slate bricks, slick from a recent snow, the lights in the tall wrought iron lampposts glowed dull yellow. The store fronts sat back from the street, their descriptors written in scrolling font: a butcher, hobby shop, clothing, confectionary, cheeses, broom and wand shop, other assorted small businesses and restaurants...</p><p>Idyllic. </p><p>The townspeople smiled at them, offering head nods and the occasional wave. Looking up at Severus, his eyes roamed the streets with wartime hyper-vigilance, noticing every small detail that she would miss. </p><p>Franz led them to a brick house with wreaths and candles in the windows, opening the door to a cozy seating area with overstuffed armchairs and a glossy wooden table already full with snacks and coffee. </p><p>"Where shall we start? Mrs. Snape, I know your parents well, Simon and Victoria. My siblings and I attended their academy and it afforded us many opportunities. What sparked your interest in our town?" Franz asked kindly, pouring their cups full of rich coffee </p><p>"I want a place for my husband and I to recover. We have spent our lives in service to other things, and now we deserve to live for ourselves. Away from people who don't understand us or who don't care to see the truth" she told him honestly, squeezing Severus' hand </p><p>"Yes. I have heard of your drastic shift from murderous traitor to long suffering hero. However, I was a bit surprised to hear your voice when all the papers declared you dead" Franz arced an eyebrow but his voice held no judgment  </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat, knowing it was necessary to tell him the truth, but that the wound was still very open and raw. </p><p>"I want to stay dead. I think I can make a new life, one worthy of living. The life I had prior to this was one lived out of guilt and spite. I don't want to live that way anymore. I don't want my wife and future children to have to live with what I've done hanging over their heads" Severus answered after a moment of reflection, surprisingly open with information </p><p>Her eyes stung. Severus carried so much guilt and shame, digging his way up out of the pit everyday. That was no way to live either. Somehow, they would need to find peace for him. </p><p>"We all have to face our fates at one point or another. What then?" Franz asked pointedly, serving them each a thick slice of bread and butter </p><p>She held her breath, awaiting an outburst from him. This type of questioning poked and prodded at all the things he had spent his life trying to keep hidden. </p><p>"I can't think of that now. I have too much healing to do. I would like to think I could handle whatever would come. But I need the chance to refine myself first. To find the person I have kept hidden. Leticia deserves that" he answered solemnly, words heavy and full of contrition...as well as a twinge of hope. </p><p>"I understand that. Many of our citizens come from colorful pasts. We don't openly question those pasts, it is agreed upon that life starts the moment you are accepted into our community. We are a bit choosy, we don't accept vandals or people running from justice. Just those who need a genuine second chance and who want to contribute to the world. What could you both contribute to make our town better?" Franz asked curiously, his ice blue eyes staring intensely at them </p><p>"I am a world renowned governess. I come from a long line of educators. I would gladly teach children the basics of magic and etiquette. However that would look here" Leticia answered with a smile, making an attempt at being social, remembering that in the world outside of war people were kind and deserved the benefit of the doubt. </p><p>Severus leaned forward, elbows on knees </p><p>"I am a master of potions. My dream has always been to run my own apothecary. You don't have any in town that I noticed. I would love to supply your town with the best potions and salves. I take the utmost pride in my work"</p><p>Franz began nodding excitedly </p><p>"All of our potions need to be owled in from outside town. The hospital has one potions master for all of its needs but for the average citizen, the access to high quality potions is lacking. Let's discuss these plans a little more in depth..." </p><p>Leticia looked over and noticed a glimmer of excitement in Severus' eye. </p><p>This would work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time’s Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My Lettie" came Severus' voice from the doorway, the sunlight streaming through their stained glass kitchen windows </p><p>She grinned, turning to face him, instinctively wrapping her arms around him, breathing in the scent of herbs and flora. She never tired of that smell, it greeted her at the beginning and end of each day for the last ten years. It gave her a sense of stability and comfort. She relaxed into his softened body, resting against his chest. </p><p>He turned her chin up to him, kissing her lips gently and purposefully. The scent of dinner wafted up to her nose, reminding her that they couldn't get carried away at the current moment. </p><p>"Daddy!! You came back!" shouted four year old Orla, propelling her tiny body in between the two of them, shimmying up Severus' body with ease </p><p>He grinned, lifting her up to his hip as she rested her round face against his shoulder as he teasingly reminded her </p><p>"I always come back. You know that Orla" </p><p>"It seemed extra long time today" she gripped tightly onto him with her chubby fingers, emerald green eyes content to be in his presence. </p><p>He arched his eyebrow at Leticia, the worry already passing over his face. That was something that she didn't expect when they began having children. That he continually worried if they felt safe. If they were developing on track and healthily. The need to know that the children were secure and well adjusted almost an obsession to make up for what he lacked. </p><p>"She misses Cedar and Asher. She's not used to them being at junior school all day yet" Leticia told him, assuring him that their youngest was indeed fine and not suffering from an emotional breakdown </p><p>"I have to be home alone all day with just mommy. I couldn't see my friends either because they're sick" Orla complained, lacking all of the social graces so typical in four year olds </p><p>"I would love to be home alone all day with just mommy" Severus told Orla with a smile, winking at her over the top of the mess of black curls. </p><p>That would be nice. A day alone with him...It had been six months since her parents took the kids for a weekend. It's possible they were still recovering.</p><p>"Will you make potions with me daddy?" Orla asked hopefully, bottom lip out, not that it was necessary, Severus never turned down an opportunity to spend time with the children </p><p>At four, she was more than old enough to walk but both Severus and their eldest son Sev preferred to carry her from place to place. It was an honor bestowed to the youngest child and one that she reveled in. </p><p>Leticia put on her shoes, ready to walk down into town to pick up the others from junior magic school. The school that she founded when they moved to Bon-Vie. World renowned teachers ready for a break from the real world, moving into their reclusive society. The crowning jewel of her career. One of the things she was most proud of, besides her marriage and children. </p><p>Leticia waved at the neighbors, the short quarter mile walk delightful in the early spring air. The joyous shrieks and yells from the schoolyard greeted her ears before the school came into view. The courtyard crowned below the hill, her children easily noticeable. </p><p>Seven year olds Cedar and Asher tore across the yard, chasing a hoard of other children in a game of tag, Cedar's ponytail a haphazard mess after a day of play. </p><p>Ten year old Sev zoomed around the opposite side of the yard on a broom with a group of other boys playing Quidditch. He loved the game more than he loved food. Completely obsessed with everything to do with the sport. Memorizing players stats, numbers, signature moves, and strategy. She laughed at the memory of him barrel rolling through the backyard on her old broom for the first time as Severus bit his nails in abject horror at the thought of their only child flying through the air. </p><p>The boys climbed off their brooms, handshakes and shoulder bumps. That was also something she never expected: to have a popular child. From a young age, Sev exuded charm and warmth. He was the child who beamed at strangers, although no one in their town was necessarily a stranger. He laughed easily and let struggles roll off his back. Life came easily to him, schoolwork and play. Mellow and calm, he never needed much tending. At any given time, he would have friends over to their home. </p><p>"I don't know where he got the charisma gene. You and I are like charisma black holes" Severus joked with her when the obviousness of Sev's charm began to show </p><p>"The universe had to even itself out somehow" she would always reply, grateful for the ease at which life came for him </p><p>Sev lived an idyllic and sheltered life, knowing no practical reality of magical classism or war, only what he learned from his textbooks. He thought the world of his father, the town potions master, often wishing to take days off school to spend in the store with him. He knew nothing of heartbreak or fear. Or anger and regret. </p><p>But that was possibly all about to change. She sighed as a ripple of anxiety rolled through her body. Sev was about to turn eleven and had a desperate urge to attend Hogwarts. </p><p>Technically they were closest to Beauxbatons and the school had already sent him a letter of acceptance. They also promised him a spot on their Quidditch team after word passed through the grapevine from her parents to Madame Maxine of his talent and dedication to the game. </p><p>But Sev wanted to go to Hogwarts. He had ever since he was little and began to learn of the schools and their histories. </p><p>"Hogwarts has the best Quidditch team mom. The most professional players get picked from there. They have the most dedicated team and practices. I want to go there, please" he begged nearly once a week for the past several years </p><p>But he didn't know. He didn't know that his twin image to his father would be a detriment. A tell tale sign of misbehavior. Didn't know the history that Severus had, or that she had. He had no idea that to the rest of the world, his father literally didn't exist. And that the choice to attend Hogwarts would literally change their lives. Bring them all to the forefront of the news. </p><p>And if she was being honest, she didn't think that her sweet and sheltered boy who knew no struggle could handle the public scrutiny and bias that would come from being know as Severus Snape's son. That was a risk that they took when they came to this town. Raising soft and ignorant children who would possibly get chewed up by the remnants of the old magical world. </p><p>Severus didn't tell his eldest yet about his part in the war. The terror of thinking that their son could possibly hate him motivated him to keep his past a secret. Sev's knowledge of the war was highly limited and perhaps that was a detriment to him. </p><p>Neither she nor Severus knew what to do. Give their child the choice to begin his own life at the expense of their privacy as well as the other children or deny him his truest desire and give them a few more years of biding time. </p><p>It was a ticking clock and the timer was running out.</p><p>"Mommy!" Cedar screamed as soon as she saw her, running at breakneck speed to greet her at the gate </p><p>Cedar lived life with a concentration to rival that of any grown scholar. She taught herself to read at four, immersing herself in books and schoolwork. Content to stay by herself, her twin brother generally pulled her alongside to join in play. Asher's mischievousness was a good balance to Cedar's seriousness. They drove each other crazy but needed the constant reality check that the other provided. </p><p>Leticia squeezed Cedar, kissing her sweaty head, savoring the smell of wind and sun in her hair.</p><p>Asher came over on Sev's back, kicking him in the ribs like a horse while giggling maniacally. Together they walked home, the younger children chattering about their day happily while she noticed that Sev stayed unusually quiet. Usually he informed her of the days events with gusto and dramatic retelling. </p><p>The chaos abounded throughout their home well past dinner time but Sev sat by himself in the corner chair watching his siblings wreak havoc instead of joining it. He sat reading the latest Quidditch news with a furrowed brow. </p><p>Severus nudged her worriedly, and she nodded back in agreement. Something was wrong. </p><p>After wrangling the three youngest to bed, she held Severus' hand and together they sat down on Sev's bed to try and figure out what happened. </p><p>"You're awfully quiet tonight...Did something happen?" Leticia asked softly, feeling Severus' hand start to sweat </p><p>"What is the tattoo on your arm really about Dad?" asked Sev, eyes down at the bed, voice cautious and quiet </p><p>They told him it was a mistake. A symbol from a time where he had chosen to take a bad path. So far that had been enough. There was an oath that the citizens of Bon-Vie abided by and that was to never speak of their past lives but that oath didn't apply to gossipy children apparently. </p><p>"What have you heard?" Severus asked neutrally, trying to gauge his reaction </p><p>"That it means you hurt people. Emmanuel said that tattoo was a sign for, death walkers? People who killed for evil during the war? His dad told him that they were evil" the not so little boy explained, his eyes wide with disbelief </p><p>Severus sucked in a deep breath. It had been almost a decade since he had been confronted with the term death eater. His biggest nightmare materializing right in front of his face. </p><p>Squeezing her hand in fear, he spoke regretfully </p><p>"It was a sign for death eaters. They were followers of the dark lord Voldemort. And yes, I was one of them. A long time ago, in a different life. What else did Emmanuel say?" </p><p>Sev looked up at his father with Leticia's murky green eyes and with more curiously than accusation explained </p><p>"He said there was a war. Between people who wanted magic to be special and people who thought it belonged to everyone. And that the ones who wanted it special had those tattoos. And they were defeated because of a person named Harry Potter. Why didn't I know about this stuff?" </p><p>Her eyes filled with tears, a flood down her cheeks, all the emotions of the war instantly resurfacing. He didn't know because it would have made him a target. Damned from the moment of his birth. He had lived in safety for ten years but the moment of reckoning had come in the form of a mouthy friend. </p><p>"I love you Sev. I love your life more than my own...Which is why I've kept my past a secret from you. Perhaps that was wrong...But I only wanted to protect you from what I've done. I didn't want you to know what kind of person I was because I didn't want you to hate me" Severus admitted slowly, guilt weighing down his voice </p><p>Sev glanced between the two of them, processing the information. He stood up and wedged himself between them, his arms around their backs, leaning his head on Severus' shoulder and in a show of emotional maturity well beyond his ten years he said assuredly </p><p>"I promise I won't hate you dad. You're my best friend...But I need to know what happened, it's not fair. You always say we have to have knowledge to make the right decisions. Right?" </p><p>And with that statement, she and Severus locked eyes and knew. </p><p>It was time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spinner’s End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lettie..." Severus moaned out her name as she bit his shoulder, teasing him with her tongue on the sensitive side of his neck </p><p>She captured his lips with hers, insistent and rough, demanding to dive into pleasure and forget the world. Severus' strong fingers gripped her hips, pressing her down onto him but not actually entering, the momentum building up her orgasm before he abruptly stopped and flipped her over on their bed. </p><p>"You know what happens when you tease me..." he arched his eyebrow devilishly, his body filled and softened with age although still lanky, he was healthy</p><p>She grinned at the sight of him kneeling over her, naked and unashamed, driven by desire and love just as they were at the beginning of their marriage perhaps even more so now. </p><p>"I think I forgot" she teased back, reaching down to stroke his length and press him to her warmth before continuing silkily </p><p>"Why don't you remind me..." </p><p>He growled, kissing her chest fervently, but taking his time stroking her raised nipples with his tongue, every few seconds choosing to press a finger into her clitoris, timing out each act so that she reached the edge but fell back every time. It was one of their favorite games to play, the ending orgasm proved earth shattering each time. </p><p>He moved down to her stomach, reacquainting his hands with the time stretched skin and marks, tenderly kissing each spot, moving down to her thighs where he sucked and nibbled at her skin as if it were a delicacy that he wanted to savor. Her entire body ached, delighted groans turning his body rock hard </p><p>"Perhaps you've learned your lesson" he murmured, his thumb gently massaging the top of her insides, wicked smirk lighting up his face </p><p>"Oh I don't think I have...I think I need an oral warning" she giggled, wrapping her fingers up in his long black hair as he began to flick and languidly taste her, tongue alternating in expert softness and strength, allowing her to tumble over the edge in sheer bliss as she convulsed around his tongue </p><p>"You're mine..." he mused happily, laughing as he kissed her while quickly slipping inside her body, pulling her close as they began to move together in a well worn dance that brought the best results. </p><p>He gripped her shoulders, pulling her body toward him as he thrust roughly into her. </p><p>"Harder!" she gasped out as the sounds of their skin moving together colored the quiet night </p><p>He helped her lift her leg over his shoulder, the different angle hitting just the right spot for them both as they climaxed around each other. Severus gently lay her leg down, holding her tightly against his body, kissing her cheek sweetly as they caught their breath.</p><p>"I love you" she whispered into his ear, tracing circles on his sweaty back </p><p>"I love you too" he murmured, the soft vulnerability that he reserved only for her settled her nerves</p><p>"Are you nervous about this weekend?" she asked a few minutes later, kissing his knuckles reassuringly </p><p>He sighed, rolling onto his back and squeezing his nose </p><p>"Yes. I've never wanted to go back there. I hoped we could shield our children from that whole world...But I know that was denial" </p><p>She straddled his body, looking down at him determinedly </p><p>"Our kids will always love you. You've given them no reason not to. No one likes when they have to come to terms with the fact that their parents are people too" </p><p>"I am more 'people' than most" he lamented, sitting up to cradle her against him in the warmth and safety of their bedroom </p><p>"We will get through this. Always together" she promised, kissing his familiar lips </p><p>——————</p><p>"When we get into town, perhaps you should use your middle name instead" Severus suggested to his son as they apparated into Spinners End that weekend. </p><p>The weekend that Sev turned eleven. They had a grand celebration at her parent's house the night before complete with cake, presents, and a luxurious broomstick that Sam and Rose definitely spent way too much on. Sev and Sam spent the whole evening zipping around the backyard playing a makeshift game of Quidditch. </p><p>He deserved to have a little fun before he spent the weekend surrounded by the ghosts of his parent's pasts. </p><p>"Why? I like my name" he questioned, knowing that it wasn't going to necessarily be fun to find out what happened during the war. </p><p>He was an intelligent boy and he had begun to realize the depth of what his father had done. </p><p>"You look just like me. That will be enough to possibly make you a target" Severus warned him, his voice and body changed by Polyjuice Potion.</p><p>"I'm not ashamed to be your son" Sev spoke up suddenly defiant, chin raised in the air </p><p>Severus placed a hand on his head, looking up at the sky, a heavy sigh escaping his lungs </p><p>"You very well might be by the end of this weekend. You could even hate me" </p><p>"Severus" she interceded gently, uncertain of just how far to push the emotional limits of a new eleven year old </p><p>"He needs to know Lettie. He needs to know the whole truth. I won't have anyone else telling him a skewed version of what I did. He deserves to hear it from me first" Severus responded gruffly, in a tone she hadn't heard in over a decade. </p><p>Anger. Anger masking fear and embarrassment. </p><p>"Do you really think I should use my middle name?" Sev asked quietly, this side of his father he hadn't ever seen. </p><p>Nervous, jumpy, and short. </p><p>Severus took a deep breath, pulling his son into him tightly. Something his own father never once did and he spoke into the child's ear </p><p>"I'm sorry if I scared you. I want you to have choices and you deserve to make your own. You decide" </p><p>Lettie exhaled; it was going to be a long and weary weekend. </p><p>Together they walked a few blocks to the decaying home at the end of the lane, where Severus grew up. Sev looked up at the crumbling blocks, vacant street, and general anguish and asked </p><p>"You grew up here?" </p><p>Severus nodded, beginning to tell his son of about his life. The poverty and abuse. The neglect of both his physical and emotional well being. His only friend, Lily. Her heart ached as she listened to the story, knowing that it tore Severus up inside to have to destroy his son's view of the world. </p><p>Growing up wasn't easy and understanding that not all people are good was the first step. For over an hour they sat on the lone bench, discussing the past. </p><p>"Your dad actually hit you?" Sev asked curiously, the idea foreign to him </p><p>Severus nodded uncomfortably</p><p>A few moments passed in silence before Sev explained  </p><p>"That's why you aren't mean to us. Because your dad was mean to you" </p><p>Severus nodded and added </p><p>"I wasn't always nice but I decided along the way that I could change. And I did. Change is always possible if someone wants it" </p><p>"You never hurt us and you never would" Sev promised his father in a much too wise for his age comment </p><p>"Let's go get lunch. We all need a break" Lettie suggested, knowing the levity was much needed and Severus didn't want to crack in front of his children. </p><p>They apparated to Diagon Alley, dropping off their trunks in their room. Severus declined to eat lunch with them, the crowds were not amicable to his nerves and anxiety.  </p><p>"Dad isn't mad, right?" Sev asked her as they got a table in the corner </p><p>"No, he would never be mad. He hasn't told anyone except for me all the things he is telling you this weekend. It may be too much to tell you, but you are about to enter a new phase of your life. You need to have all of the information in order to make a choice. Can I tell you something?" she assured him, looking her sweet and gentle boy in his murky green eyes </p><p>He nodded, leaning forward in his seat </p><p>"Your father is afraid that you will hate him. I want you to think about that whenever you find out the things he has done. He has wanted nothing more than to be a good dad and he truly believes that after this weekend you will want nothing to do with him" she divulged, breaking down the separation between parent and child </p><p>Before Sev could respond, an impeccably dressed Minerva McGonagall arrived at their table with a grin on her face </p><p>"Governess Thorne! Oh what a pleasure to see you again!" </p><p>Leticia smiled, offering her a hug </p><p>"Thank you Minerva, it's been a long time" </p><p>Minerva grinned happily and turned to look at Sev, her face turning to immediate shock and disbelief as she stared at him</p><p>With a hand raised to her mouth, she whispered </p><p>"Oh my. He looks just like him...How?" </p><p>Leticia summoned a chair for the elder witch, motioning for her to lean in </p><p>"This is my son. I think you can understand why he looks just like him" </p><p>"Oh. Oh my. I wasn't aware that you and Severus...I'm so sorry...What a tragedy that the boy never got to know his father...What's your name young man?" Minerva turned her attention to him </p><p>Sev looked at her, searching for an answer but Leticia urged him silently to make his own choice. He offered his hand to Minerva and threw her his most dazzling smile </p><p>"Hello, I'm Sev. Well it's short for Severus but that's my dad's name and we don't want us to get confused so..." </p><p>Minerva looked between the two of them, her eyebrow arched at Sev's use of the present tense when talking about Severus</p><p>"I see. And how old might you be?" </p><p>"I just turned eleven. We're here to get my wand and...other stuff. I really want to go to Hogwarts and play Quidditch!" Sev cut himself off and recalibrated when he suddenly remembered that no one else knew that his father was alive </p><p>It was a lot for him to keep track of; his father existed in every aspect of life in their small town but here, that wasn't the case. </p><p>"Ah. I see. Well then, would you like to come to the castle this weekend and see the grounds? Perhaps your mother and I could chat as well?" Minerva suggested, yet to Leticia it didn't feel like a simple suggestion. </p><p>Minerva had a way of commanding choices and plans while simultaneously making it seem like great fun. Definitely a witch. </p><p>"Mum! Please! We brought my broom too!!" Sev begged, eyes glowing with excitement that she couldn't deny. </p><p>"We'll be there first thing in the morning" Leticia promised, taking a deep breath and feigning excitement. </p><p>It would be fitting for Severus to explain himself there; the place of his death would be the place of his rebirth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wands and Admissions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mum! You said we would go to Hogwarts first thing! You told the Headmistress!" Sev complained the next morning when they told him the first stop would be Ollivanders wand shop </p><p>Leticia took a deep breath at the hopping excitement and annoyance, wanting to start the day on the right foot. Severus made a good point the night before that Sev should have a wand before going to the school. Just in case. </p><p>She shuddered at the thought but appreciated the foresight. </p><p>"Your mother sent an owl already. Plus, you will want to have a wand because all the other students have theirs. You can practice your spells with the others if you happen to make friends" Severus cut in, glazing over the darkness </p><p>Sev stopped for a second and then nodded on acceptance </p><p>Severus drank the Polyjuice Potion and transformed into a brown haired nobody. He didn't want to miss out on the wand hunt, his eyes glistened proudly. Together they apparated to Diagon Alley, the hustle and bustle immediately surrounding them. </p><p>Sev stared in wide eyed wonder at the shops and vendors, subconsciously standing closer to Severus' side. Their small town seemed minuscule and slow in comparison. Ollivanders came into view and with no ceremony, they stepped inside the dark and whimsical shop. </p><p>She took a hold of Severus' hand and squeezed tightly</p><p>"Just hold onto me"</p><p>"Hello! Who happens to come in today? Oh! Hello Miss Leticia! What a nice surprise!" Ollivander warbled as he gave her a hug and took in Sev and Severus with a curious expression. </p><p>"Hm. Interesting. You look just like your father my dear boy. But I suppose you hear that a lot" the elder man spoke with a knowing wink </p><p>"Yes sir" Sev nearly whispered, overwhelmed with the mystery </p><p>"I never expected to see you back here Leticia. Life brings around a lot of surprises" Ollivander mentioned, nodding in Severus' direction almost as if he knew the ruse </p><p>"We would appreciate your discretion Mr. Ollivander. Our lives are very low profile for a reason" Leticia cautioned him gently, to which he nodded, locked the door, and shut the windows. </p><p>"Of course. Your fathers' wand was that of Hawthorne wood and Phoenix feather. Your mother, Poplar and unicorn hair. Quite the opposite of wands...I hesitate to give Hawthorne as a first try but..." Ollivander searched for a wand in the wall, easily recognizing Severus as the father but not speaking it aloud. </p><p>Sev stared wide eyed as Ollivander placed a medium length dark wood wand in his hand </p><p>"Hawthorne wood, dragon heartstring, eleven inches long. Give it a wave" </p><p>Sev took a deep breath, no novice when it came to wand work. No light emitted. </p><p>"Interesting. Let's try poplar with....Phoenix" Ollivander summoned another wand after staring at Sev </p><p>She and Severus watched in anticipation as he waved the wand but nothing happened. Disappointment shined on Sev's face but Ollivander was quick to bring over several boxes. Ten wands in and still no dice. </p><p>"Well don't be upset my dear boy. We will just move on to the more custom wands. What do you enjoy? Charms? Reading?" Ollivander asked, his intrigue piqued at the mission </p><p>"I like quidditch. And I like flying" Sev smiled, face lighting up </p><p>Ollivander paused, thinking a moment. He brought back two boxes, handing one to Sev with great curiosity. </p><p>Sev performed a small wave and a crash of light surrounded them, a gust of wind. He grinned ear to ear at the display. </p><p>"Fantastic! Dogwood with unicorn heart string, twelve inches long. A bit of a cheeky wand, a loyal and pure core. Not a common wood, the owner must possess a great sense of humor and charm. Suitable for enchantment work but not any non-verbal spells. A bit of a showy wand but that is not to say it is conceited. Sound about right?" Ollivander smiled, enjoying the success. </p><p>"It's perfect" Leticia smiled, pulling her son into a hug </p><p>"Glad to help. It is good to see you again Leticia and...glad to see you are well" Ollivander spoke cryptically to Severus in disguise who hadn't said a single word the entire trip but proudly wrapped his arm around his son.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Leticia asked Severus as they stepped out into the bright sun light </p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be" he whispered back, squaring his shoulders</p><p>There were few moments in life where one could determine that everything was about to change but this was it. She held tightly to their arms, and they disapparated from sight. </p><p>————</p><p>"Hello Leticia! Sev, was it? Good to see you again!" Minerva greeted them as they apparated into her office </p><p>The office swam around her, the memories clawing at her throat of when Severus paced the floor back and forth in dread. When she found him half dead on the floor from a beating...Severus squeezed her hand tightly, the room coming back into focus. </p><p>Minerva continued on, allowing a boy about Sev's age into the room, giving Sev a bit of a shove toward him </p><p>"This is Archie Nightingale. He is a second year, Quidditch beater. I've asked him to show you around today if that's alright?" </p><p>Sev grinned, looking at her and Severus to make sure it was alright. They nodded him along; it would be easier to discuss without him here at first. He could enjoy his birthday for a bit longer. </p><p>As soon as the door closed, Minerva turned to her, scrutinizing the two of them, her tone immediately demoting her to that of student status once again </p><p>"I think we all need an explanation. Something is going on and I don't like to be ignorant"</p><p>She took a deep breath, sitting in an overstuffed arm chair, knowing that the Polyjuice Potion would wear off in less than two minutes. </p><p>"Perhaps you should just wait and see" Leticia murmured, holding Severus' hand </p><p>Minerva gasped in astonishment as Severus morphed back into himself before her eyes. In five seconds, she expressed the full gamut of emotions. Her eyes filled with tears as she settled on utter confusion</p><p>"Severus...I can't believe it...How?" </p><p>He answered carefully, uncertain of how to begin  </p><p>"Leticia saved me. She took me from the battle after I spoke with Harry. We began our life in hiding" </p><p>Minerva loomed between the two of them, eyebrows furrowed </p><p>"You, Leticia, told me he was dead. You lied to my face. I thought you a grieving woman for all these years but you apparently have been very happy" </p><p>"I never specifically agreed with you that he was dead. I allowed you to believe what you wanted. There's a difference. I feel no guilt for what I did" she told the elder witch with a gentle authority </p><p>"You both love your semantics, don't you?" Minerva chastised them, but her tone didn't convey anger.</p><p>"We had to" Leticia pressed, Severus' hand clammy in hers</p><p>"Well..." Minerva was not one to be speechless but she sat still, not speaking for several minutes until she stood, walking around the desk in front of Severus </p><p>She motioned for him to stand up, shoulders squared </p><p>"I am very close to cursing you right now Severus Snape" </p><p>Severus smirked, replying instantly</p><p>"Well we might as well finish where we left off" </p><p>Minerva burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Severus, forcing him close. He smiled, allowing the display. </p><p>"Where have you been?" she asked after she regained her composure</p><p>"A small town for...people with colorful pasts. In the Alps" Leticia answered delicately, careful not to break the section of the town agreement that said she would never speak the name aloud to a non-resident. </p><p>"I didn't want to hide. I wanted to face my demons, but...I was so tired. I just wanted to live with my wife and have my own life..." he told her gently, the remorse in his voice thick</p><p>"I understand. We certainly asked a lot from you, didn't we?" Minerva mumbled, looking between them with an unreadable expression on her face </p><p>"Sev desperately wants to come to Hogwarts and join the Quidditch team. But we can't ask him to lie about Severus. It's one thing for us to lie, it's another for him. He's lived a very safe and sheltered life...I'm worried if he comes here, he will be shattered" Leticia told her, asking for suggestions, looking for reassurance, anything </p><p>"There has been quite a bit of progress in our area after the war. Have you kept up with anything at all?" Minerva asked them both, and upon receiving a double head shake no, she continued </p><p>"Severus, you are labeled as dead. Harry told the Prophet he saw you die. Before you do anything else, I think you should speak to him and the Ministry to work out a way to explain this sudden reappearance with the least amount of negative publicity. </p><p>As far as your son, I won't say it will be easy for him. There are some families as you know that still hold allegiance to the old ways. However, the children are much more accepting than adults. You've hidden your son away in an effort to protect him, but he cannot remain ignorant to what has happened. Better to be disappointed with the truth than coddled with a lie..." </p><p>Leticia and Severus sat in silence, absorbing the wise words. They spent their lives shielding Sev from hardship, possibly hindering his resilience. Now, he had to begin to build that skill, away from their instruction. The best of intentions sometimes provided less than satisfactory results. </p><p>"I don't want him to hate me like everyone else has" Severus spoke up, tangible ache in his voice </p><p>Leticia couldn't stand his hurt any longer and sat in his lap, pulling him close to her, as tight as she could. Public affection be damned, she wouldn't allow her husband to hurt because of the choices he made in love. </p><p>"I don't think he will hate you Severus. He may very well be angry, but hate is a different animal. Once the plans were exposed and corroborated through Dumbledore right after the war, your name was cleared. No charges against you. Highest medals of honor. You 'died' a hero, albeit an unconventional one..." Minerva comforted him, speaking a perfect blend of truth and care </p><p>"My family is my life Minerva. I won't have them broken because of me" he vowed, voice heavy </p><p>She smiled and nodded, summoning an elf to her side </p><p>"We will all figure this out together. But first, we eat"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev. Jr. POV </p><p>The wind flew through his hair, the ground whizzing past him in a blur of green. His new broom propelled forward as easily as a knife through warm butter, tilting at the slightest touch. Out of the corner of his left eye he saw a bludger heading towards him and quickly whipped it away. He grinned in satisfaction as it howled in anger. </p><p>"Thanks!" called out another teammate as they zoomed past him, able to score a goal. </p><p>Pride surged within him as he zipped to the right and easily swatted away another bludger hellbent on revenge. </p><p>He loved Quidditch for as long as he could remember; his first memory was flying around the yard on his mother's old broom that barely lifted, his dad watching nervously as he performed barrel rolls for show. </p><p>The team landed on the pitch as the game was called in their favor. </p><p>"That was fantastic! You're really good!" Archie complimented him, offering a high five </p><p>"Thanks!" Sev answered back, feet getting readjusted to the earth </p><p>"Do you play on a team where you live?" asked Amelia, the Seeker </p><p>"My school doesn't have a team really, but we all play together after class" he answered back, worrying that his answer may be inadequate</p><p>"If you come here next year, you will for sure be able to try out for the first year team! They play mock games together until they can try out for the real time in second year" Archie explained, locking up the chest of equipment </p><p>"I hope I can! It all depends on what my parents say" he admitted, hoping no one asked any more questions </p><p>He didn't know what to tell anyone about his life. He didn't give much thought to his dad's part in the war but now he was realizing that was a mistake. His parents weren't who he had come to know. Their lives before he and his siblings were born was a mystery. Even his Gran wouldn't explain. But he would find out soon. He needed to think about his dad's life as a kid. He couldn't imagine being beaten or even yelled at. When he accidentally exploded the tree in the backyard, his mother had laughed and his dad simply cut the scraps into kindling.  </p><p>"Maybe you can stay overnight! I have clothes you can borrow and you can eat dinner with us! It will be fun! And you can see what Hogwarts is like" Archie exclaimed, and several of his teammates agreed excitedly </p><p>Together they ran towards McGonagall's office, determination etched on their faces. Sev knocked on the door, the Headmistress allowing only him inside. </p><p>"Did you have a good game of Quidditch?" his mum asked kindly, her hand squeezing his dads' as he offered a small smile </p><p>His dad was nervous. He only looked like that when he was afraid. Like when Cedar climbed the trellis on their house and fell and he had to float her down. </p><p>"Yes! It was amazing! The team wants to know if I can stay overnight?! Please! Archie said I can borrow some clothes and we can all have dinner together!" he gushed, face flushed </p><p>His mum looked at his dad, uncertain expressions exchanged. </p><p>"The whole team? Everyone wants you to stay?" she asked with a knowing grin, as dozens of hands pounded on the door in response </p><p>Headmistress laughed and shrugged </p><p>"I have no issue.  We will make certain he is taken care of and in good hands until tomorrow afternoon" </p><p>"I haven't told anyone yet about our family Sev. They will likely find out while you are here. Can you handle that alone?" his dad asked cautiously, gripping his mother's hand</p><p>He tended to have a low opinion of people. He was afraid of a lot, even if he pretended not to show it. Sev usually let him believe that he couldn't see it. But he could. He remembered one night he woke up to go to the bathroom and he heard a noise. He had peeked around the corner and saw him huddled in his mum's lap, shaking and crying. She stroked his hair, tears running down her face too. He remembered her saying </p><p>"No matter what, we will always be together. I love you no matter what" </p><p>He never told them he saw it or even mentioned it. But, he often wondered what could have upset his dad so much. Perhaps he was about to find out. </p><p>"I think so dad. If I feel worried, I'll just come home. You guys wont be far" he answered assuredly, silently pleading his case </p><p>"We can't project our fears onto him Severus...He isn't me, and he isn't you" his mum kissed the knuckles that gripped her palm </p><p>He supposed most kids would be embarrassed by that. But they always did those things, hugging and kissing in the kitchen, sitting together in their chairs, winking at each other...And his mum always made his dad feel better when he was worried. </p><p>"You're right...Okay Sev. Please be careful and we will see you tomorrow afternoon" his dad motioned for him to come over to them, squeezing abnormally tightly and his mum giving a kiss on the head </p><p>"I'm not dying you guys. I'll see you soon. Thank you!" he joked, giving them each a quick side hug before bolting out the door to raucous cheers and applause.</p><p>Together they walked to the Gryffindor common room, but not before stopping in front of a massive portrait of a long bearded wizard. </p><p>"That's Albus Dumbledore. He was the greatest wizard of all time. Headmaster here too. Until he died. Right up in the astronomy tower. You know about that right?" Archie asked, the others running ahead </p><p>Truthfully, he didn't know much about him. His dad told stories of his time as a professor. Stories about Dumbledore and the war. About his life as a spy. </p><p>"Oh yeah" he lied, suddenly feeling rather small as the portrait smiled at him </p><p>"Well now. You look just like your father. What might your name be?" </p><p>Archie's mouth gaped, waiting for a response. </p><p>"I'm Severus Thorne-Prince" Sev answered back, still feeling under scrutiny </p><p>"Ah. I am surprised to see you. You know, it is rather intriguing, that I've never seen your father pass through these halls" Dumbledore posited, a slight glimmer in his eye </p><p>"I don't think it's that intriguing sir" Sev shrugged his shoulders, a pinprick of annoyance in his voice </p><p>"Perhaps you're right. Funny the things we allow people to believe about us" Dumbledore winked and left his portrait. </p><p>"He always talks in weird riddles like that. What do you suppose he meant?" Archie asked him as they continued on down the hall</p><p>Sev understood why his dad spoke in both reverence and frustration at the name Dumbledore. People shouldn't be played with like a game. If he knew the truth about his dad and family he should have just said so. </p><p>"He knew my dad. But I'm not supposed to know about certain things. He just sounded crazy" Sev brushed it off, hoping that Archie would drop it </p><p>"You're right mate. Let's go talk strategy about tonight's game!" his new friend smiled, nudging him with his shoulder as they clambered down the stone tile hall. </p><p>——————</p><p>Leticia </p><p>"Severus, I just met your son" the portrait in Minerva's office came to life, startling the three of them </p><p>"Would you announce yourself first please man? This isn't your office anymore!" Minerva chastised him, taking a sip of tea </p><p>"What did you say to him?" Severus demanded, already on a hair pin trigger. </p><p>"That he looked like his father and I thought it funny to never find your portrait around...He told me he didn't think it to be that odd. Smart boy" Dumbledore smiled, nodding at Leticia </p><p>"I didn't expect our first conversation after to be like this" Severus admitted, shoulders rigid </p><p>Leticia stood beside him, fury boiling in her gut at the smirking painting. This man could have gotten Severus murdered. And he didn't care. As long as it was for the plan. The feelings she had lived with for over a decade roared back to life, full force. This man, responsible for pointless suffering and death. </p><p>"I find that things rarely go how we expect them to. As we know. I am glad to see that you survived. You as well, Miss Thorne. Although I never expected to see you back here. Let alone the two of you, together" Dumbledore smiled, annoying half sentences grating on her nerves </p><p>"I never planned on it. I never wanted to see the inside of these wretched halls ever again. Our son wants to join the Quidditch team. We decided his future had more merit than our past. He has the right to choose" she spit at the portrait, biting her lip in order to calm down </p><p>"Love will make us do the most outlandish of things. That is for certain. I assume you are here to make peace with the past? Bring what was once thought dead back to life?" he offered kindly, bright blue eyes seeking theirs </p><p>"It is time. I can only hope I don't bring shame and needless suffering to my son's life...Or I will be no better than my own father" Severus admitted, a shocked Minerva clasping her hand over her moth </p><p>Leticia's heart stopped. That Severus could ever for one second believe that he was as awful as his father. Or that he could bring anything but respect and care to their son's life. </p><p>"Come what may, love can cover a multitude of sins. As the muggles say. Good luck" Dumbledore waved goodbye as he slid out of frame. </p><p>"Are you two ready?" Minerva asked gently, a house elf tugging on her dress, letting her know that visitors had arrived. </p><p>"No. But we must" Severus held her hand tightly, cold with nerves </p><p>They could only go forward. </p><p>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alive and Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need to tell you something before we tell the world" Severus told her, sitting on the edge of their bed at the small lodge in Hogsmeade after leaving Sev at Hogwarts </p><p>She sat down beside him, hand on his knee, clad in only her bra and panties, immediately ceasing her changing process. He made eye contact with her, eyes burning </p><p>"That night, when I found out about the Pensieve...I hated myself" he muttered, holding her hand </p><p>She sucked in a breath, the blurriness of the past fighting to be remembered </p><p>"I shouldn't have put you in that position, I was only thinking about myself" she told him, the shame and need from that night settling in her chest </p><p>She had broken that night. Sworn to protect him no matter what but she put him in danger. For her own selfish reasons. She wanted him to assure her that her feelings were valid and it hadn't been his place to do that. </p><p>"You were right. I never wanted to believe that you cared. It was easier for me to hold onto a ghost than to take a risk on someone who loved me. I hurt you so deeply. I thought about you everyday...I should have opened your door and not let you cry alone" he fidgeted, the regret weighing his already deep baritone even further </p><p>"I didn't understand. We've moved on from that night Severus. Why worry about it now?" she asked gently, stroking his cheek </p><p>"Because I've been asking you to hold my secrets and my pain ever since we met. And you've always done it. Even when it tore you apart. Without complaint. And now our son...and other children will have to face the consequences of holding my secrets too. I just remember that night wanting nothing more than to hold you and make love to you...It was visceral and denying it was like turning my back on nature. I guess I selfishly need a reminder that I have a shred of good in me..." he explained, twirling her wedding band around her finger, shoulders slumped </p><p>Inner defensiveness swelled within her. Their life was not anything to be ashamed of; there was no secret in what they had built. Who Severus was, in his soul, could never be faked. </p><p>"You act like I didn't have any say in this. I chose this life just the same as you. You are good. You gave everything for people who never even saw you as a person. You turned your pain into victory. You saw the plan through. You deserved all the space you needed to become who you are. You are the best husband and father Severus. There is more than a shred of good in you, there is endless good. No matter what sort of reckoning happens at the Ministry conference, I know that and so do the kids" she fervently began and could have continued on, but stopped, pulling him close, laying back on the bed, holding him tight </p><p>"That night, you were so beautiful. I never told you that I thought about you everyday, nearly a a compulsion. I realized that you were protecting me in a way that I never had...It killed me that I made you cry. I just wanted to make it better..." he whispered in her ear, tracing his fingers down her ribs, gently sliding off her panties </p><p>"Severus...we don't have to..." she began, feeling as if he wanted to pay penance to a memory and worried that would hurt more than help </p><p>"I love you...More now than I ever knew I could then...Let me show you" he whispered in her ear, easily unsnapping the clasp on her bra, touching her with his thumb </p><p>"I love you too...more now" she agreed, kissing his lips hungrily, fingers gripping his long salt and pepper hair </p><p>"If I had the courage then, I would have laid you down, worshipped you..." he admitted, quickly disrobing, laying atop her body, his weight pleasant and warm </p><p>"I thought I might die when you touched me. I still remember how your tongue felt..." he spoke with a devilish smirk, his own tongue tasting her insides</p><p>"I would have made you so happy" she panted, struggling to prolong her orgasm to enjoy the sensation of his assured tongue </p><p>"Let go of yourself my little Lettie" he told her, final flick against the tight bundle of nerves her last stand as the waves of pleasure poured over her body </p><p>"I want you inside of me now Severus Snape" she held him in her hand, teasing his tip with her fingers, sliding her fist over his hardened erection slowly </p><p>"On your knees my beautiful witch" he demanded as he kissed her gently, the command softened as he cradled her face in his strong hands </p><p>Her favorite position. Slowly, he eased his way in to her body, one finger expertly touching her already sensitive spot while the other held her shoulder. He knew it drove her crazy when he took his time, length touching every inch of her. Her groans and elated cries easily brought him over the edge, knowing that he brought her pleasure with nothing expected in return.</p><p>"I love you" he gasped into her ear, tangling her legs up in his own </p><p>"I love you too" she kissed him sweetly, admiring his regal face, every feature chiseled and firm.</p><p>"You'll stand beside me at the conference?" he asked nervously, vulnerable and raw </p><p>"Always by your side" she assured him, kissing his forehead as the afternoon sun sprayed rainbows through the glass. </p><p>——————</p><p>"I have called Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. I felt that they should be the first to know about your...reappearance. Shall I bring them in?" Minerva asked Severus as they waited in the small sitting room attached to their bedroom at the Hogsmeade inn. </p><p>Leticia glanced at her husband, who nodded although his face set and unreadable. But she knew those eyes. Uneasy and nervous. The small lines on the edges of the cocoa orbs etched and engraved. </p><p>The door opened, the three of them walking in as a group, a decade more world weary than when she last saw them. Grown adults. All at once, their eyes settled on Severus, growing wide in disbelief. </p><p>"Bloody hell" Ron muttered, eyes bouncing between Severus and her. </p><p>"This isn't possible. I saw you die" Harry stated, walking towards them cautiously as if Severus was a ghost playing tricks on him, which honestly could happen </p><p>"You saw the moment before the bezoar and anti venom kicked in. Leticia was there as well in the shack, she performed the necessary spells to keep me alive" Severus explained, the three creeping closer, taking seats opposite the two of them </p><p>"You're declared dead...Where have you been?" Hermione asked, her hair tamed into a sleek low bun </p><p>"I can't reveal the name of the city. But I've been there. With Leticia. My wife. And my children..." he explained, hands clasped together in anxiety </p><p>"Why come back?" Harry asked without any judgment, curiosity settling in his green eyes </p><p>"Because my choices have affected my family. My eldest son deserves to have a life unhindered by my past. Whatever comes now, I will pay the price for his freedom to choose his own life" Severus told him, no edge to his voice, defenses down, completely unlike the brooding headmaster that stalked the halls of Hogwarts so long ago </p><p>Leticia floated over a picture of their family, taken in the forests of Russia on a vacation; Orla in her arms, Cedar on Severus' shoulders and Asher attached to Sev's leg in little brother adoration. </p><p>"You all look very happy" Hermione offered, a smile on her face </p><p>"Did you leave the battle?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised as he tried to recollect his memories </p><p>"After I awoke, and Leticia closed the wound in my throat, yes, I did. I believe I would have detracted from the battle and died by the hands of my colleagues. Either way, I was assumed dead. Do you think me a coward?" Severus told him, raising the question at the end </p><p>"I don't suppose I do. Not with what we know now about everything. Why did you hide? Why not face the consequences? You'd already faced death, it couldn't possibly have been worse than that?" Ron questioned him, an edge of defensiveness to his voice </p><p>Severus sighed, reaching for Leticia's hand. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed a gentle assurance. </p><p>"I spent my life completely alone Mr. Weasley. From the time I was a child until I became a professor. However, Leticia was there for me. She held a place in my life I couldn't recognize until after Dumbledore died. She gave me hope like no one else ever had. I couldn't let anyone into my life because of my service to two masters. She deserved a life away from scrutiny. She never once left me. I owed it to her to have a life away from the ugly aftermath of war. A life without love is no life at all..." Severus spoke softly, making certain to look them all in the eye, speaking to their understanding of love and loyalty. </p><p>"You weren't afraid of the consequences? You didn't run away because you thought you may go to Azkaban?" Harry asked, emboldened after Severus' answer </p><p>"I was not worried about my fate. I probably did deserve a sentence in Azkaban. I was not always a kind man but I fought for right in the end. For justice. I wanted to leave the community that I had damaged. It would be easier to leave and let my memory fade than make others suffer..." Severus shrugged his shoulders, the defeat in his voice tearing at her chest </p><p>"I made him leave. I fought him to go. He wanted to return to the battle. But I convinced him not to. If you have any issue with the disappearance, take that up with me" Leticia warned them, the defense within her swelling up and surrounding her husband</p><p>"I don't understand how someone can just...disappear" Hermione told them, perplexed </p><p>"It is easy to disappear when no one cares that you're lost Ms. Granger" Severus countered wisely, voice tinged with knowing sadness </p><p>"What do you hope to accomplish with this?" Harry asked, twisting his wedding ring </p><p>"My children deserve to have the lives they can be proud of. The road won't be easy for them.  For Leticia, who has never once faltered in her faith in me" Severus explained, demeanor resigned </p><p>"I need to ask you one more thing. And I need you to be completely honest" Harry began, waiting for Severus to nod his permission before continuing </p><p>"If Voldemort hadn't killed my parents...And they had lived...Would you have switched sides? Would you have chosen good on your own?"  </p><p>Leticia glanced at Severus, holding her breath. She had wondered that question many times herself but never dredged up the courage to ask. Severus viewed respect as a form of love, as a means of belonging. He was a perfect choice for the dark lord to prune; his neglected soul hungry to prove himself a mirror. </p><p>"That depends on what you define as good. Dumbledore for all his greatness was hardly good. He manipulated and swindled just like the dark lord but it is overlooked because of some subjective greater good. <br/>I like to think I would have seen a different path. Once I settled in a life away from Hogwarts. We all can do terrible things when faced with no answers and no respect. There are no good explanations in what if's, only in what is. <br/>The truth is I made mistakes. I was harsh and cruel. To that I will own. But I also saved you, whether you want to believe it's only out of loyalty or guilt that is your choice. I saved you all just the same" Severus took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes in exhaustion </p><p>"I know Dumbledore used you too. I spoke to his portrait. Whatever you decide to say sir, I will back you up. I told everyone you died, this reflects on me too. As much as we probably don't enjoy it, our story is still bound together. At least for a bit longer" Harry spoke up after a few minutes, logical and reasoned </p><p>"Thank you" Severus told him, and in a gesture that Leticia never thought she would see, he reached out his hand to the younger man, shaking in solidarity </p><p>Together, the five of them apparated together to the Ministry, where a press conference had been scheduled. Heading them off at the entrance stood Kingsley, both excited and terrified</p><p>"By god it's true. Severus Snape, risen from the dead. After eleven years.  How are we going to spin this?" </p><p>"There's nothing to spin. I was revived by my colleague and wife Leticia after Potter took my memories and ran to the castle after watching what he thought was my death. We left the battle to ensure a victory against the dark lord" Severus spoke calmly, his baritone no nonsense and strict. </p><p>A believable cover. </p><p>"There's going to be a lot of publicity over this Severus. Not all good. Can you handle that?" Kingsley asked, looking between them nervously. </p><p>"As long as I am not to be charged for war crimes of any sort. Despite what may come about in the public melee. I have children and a wife to support" Severus arched his eyebrow, floating a covenant to Kingsley </p><p>After reading it, the Minister chuckled and signed </p><p>"We declared you a war hero posthumously. We can't very well take that back now can we? Let's get this over with. Harry, you first. Soften them up" </p><p>Harry sighed, obviously annoyed at being the ministry show pony. Such was the life of the chosen one, Leticia fought back a grin. They listened from behind the curtain </p><p>"After the war ended, everyone saw the memories I gave regarding Headmaster Severus Snape. Everyone heard the full statement by the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. However, what I didn't know was that I assumed Snape to be dead. But I have since come to find out, he was unconscious when I left him and he had been revived by another professor who had also seen the attack. I declared him dead, but I was wrong. He would like to make a statement now" Harry explained to a crowd of gasping and gossiping reporters </p><p>Leticia quickly kissed his cheek and held his hand as they walked forward together onto the stage. She gripped her wand in her pocket, scanning the crowd vigilantly. </p><p>The crowd gasped, stunned into silence as Severus began to speak into the microphone </p><p>"I realize this is a shock. This is not Mr. Potter's fault. He felt my heart stop and fled to continue in the battle. My colleague and wife knew where to find me and revived me with anti venom and healing potions. Although not completely honest, we allowed everyone to believe the claims of my death. </p><p>I believed the loss of my life would benefit the magical world. My name and presence so far in it had only brought about hurt and pain. I needed to get away to heal and become a better man. To give my wife the care she deserved after nearly twenty years of supporting me with no reward. </p><p>In my search for respect, I fell prey to an evil master. In my search for mercy I allowed myself to be prey to another master. I spent twenty years risking my life everyday for repentance and some form of humanity. </p><p>The reason I come to you today is so that my children can have the life they deserve. One free from hiding. They deserve to live without the plague of their fathers choices hanging over their heads. I don't ask that you forgive me for the things I have done. But I do ask that you not pass on that judgment to them. </p><p>They have done nothing and know nothing of the world before the war. Although I will need to face them myself and explain how their father could have done such horrific things. I believe that in itself is punishment enough. </p><p>I come here not to grovel. But to prove myself. My name and presence no longer a dark cloud or scared whisper in this society. I will make reparations as needed. That is my word" </p><p>The crowd sat silent for a moment, before clapping in respectful applause, the quills flying across papers and the lightbulbs flashing brightly in their eyes </p><p>"Let's go now. Before the crowd turns" Severus whispered to her, gripping her shoulders tightly, his body damp with nervousness, walking them backwards behind the curtain. </p><p>The rest of the inquisition could wait until tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>